


Self-indulgent

by skygrove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrove/pseuds/skygrove
Summary: Drabble





	Self-indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> uh...does anyone else like dominant!jihoon?

“Deeper,” Jihoon said, and Daniel slid his mouth down even further, until Jihoon’s cock hit the back of his throat.   
  
But that still wasn’t enough. “No, hyung,  _deeper_.” Jihoon said again, and placed a hand at the back of Daniel’s head to show him what he meant, thrusting forward the same moment he pulled Daniel close. “Like this.”  
  
Daniel let out a small whimper. Jihoon could hear him gagging and choking around his cock, shoulders shaking desperately for some air, but he could’t bring himself to care. He rested his other hand against Daniel’s head for stability, and began to fuck his mouth in long smooth strokes. It didn’t take long before Daniel stopped struggling, his eyes sliding shut and throat relaxing to let Jihoon take whatever he needed, and  _this_  - this submission and utter compliance - was what Jihoon had been looking for.  
  
From there, it only took another dozen thrusts before Jihoon could no longer hold back. With a groan, he pulled out of Daniel’s mouth and came all over his face and neck   
  
Then he stepped back to watch. There was no reaction from Daniel – still kneeling, eyes closed and lips parted in shallow breath – and Jihoon found himself transfixed by the streaks of come sliding down his cheekbones, across his nose, caught in his eyelashes.  
  
“What do you say now?” Jihoon asked softly, but when no answer came, he wound his fingers into Daniel’s hair and pulled. “Open your eyes. What do you say now, hyung?”  
  
Daniel let out a shuddering breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met Jihoon’s gaze. His eyelashes glinted wetly under the lights. “Thank - ” he rasped, then swallowed thickly, “thank you, Jihoon.”  
  
Jihoon loosened his grip and smiled. “You’re very welcome.” He slid two fingers through the small pool of cum at the hollow of Daniel’s neck and pressed them against the older man’s lips. Wordlessly, Daniel sucked them clean.


End file.
